A Compromising Position
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Yes, he had always found the woman attractive, (among other traits; irritating, overly bubbly, stubborn, loud, bossy, hot-tempered…) but Haymitch had never desired her. Yet this evening it seemed that his body was telling him something else. After a rough accident Haymitch and Effie find themselves in a rather...compromising position. One shot. Haymitch x Effie, Hayffie.
1. A Compromising Position

_Hey there! So after seeing catching fire i could not deny the chemistry between Haymitch and Effie and the way Haymitch looked at her and when they touched hands *dies* so i have recently boarded the hayffie ship and am a HUGE shipper so just had to write this! My first hayffie fic, so i hope you guys like it! And thanks to iwanttoliveinthecapitol for betaing. _

_p.s: I suck so much with titles and really had no idea what to call this. It was literally just all of my thoughts on hayffie and what i wanted to happen just chucked onto a word document, so a title wasn't really planned out. _

_**Summary**: Yes, he had always found the woman attractive, (among other traits; irritating, overly bubbly, stubborn, loud, bossy, hot-tempered…) but Haymitch had never desired her. Yet this evening it seemed that his body was telling him something else. After a rough accident Haymitch and Effie find themselves in a rather...compromising position. One shot. Hayffie. _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series. All rights go to Susan Collins, this amazing, wonderful woman. This was written purely for entertainment. 

**A Compromising Position**

* * *

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!"

Effie stormed into the stone cottage within Victor's Village, her six inch, plump coloured stiletto heels echoing against the marble floor. Her bubblegum hair seemed to mirror the pink rage rising in her pale cheeks as she furiously swung the door open. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed onto her target.

"Haymitch!"

Her shrilling yell seemed to miss the mentor's ears, who sat slouched in front of his desk, a bottle of wine dangling within his fingertips and a glass of scotch in the other. Effie approached him, her eyes examining his stained, crinkled t-shirt, filthy skin and greasy, matted hair. A pungent stench attacked her senses, making her nose crinkle in disgust.

"Typical," she muttered towards the unconscious man. "Absolutely typical. Haymitch stand up."

When the man didn't respond she picked up his glass of scotch with her finger and thumb, cringing at filth that hadn't been washed off it for years. She poured it over him. Haymitch immediately sprung up with a yelp.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, shaking the alcohol off of him.

Effie fumed, pressing her purple painted lips together. "I should ask you the same question!" She screeched, pressing a manicured finger towards his chest. "Do you realise how humiliating it was to walk down to the reporters without the victor's mentor? Instead of coming to the conference you chose to drink yourself into intoxication, bringing shame not only to Katniss and Peeta but also me," she paused, struggling to maintain her anger as she paced to the other side of the room. "You rude, drunken, good for nothing-"

She paused and whirled around to Haymitch, who had taken it upon himself to have another drink of the wine. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Haymitch blinked and looked up. He flashed her a charming smile. "Of course princess, something about me being, what was it again? A rude, drunken, good for nothing and so on? Well hey; at least I got my good looks".

Effie's eyes flashed angrily, her lips repressing a frustrating scream. "This isn't funny Haymitch. Honestly, why do I even bother?"

She spun on her heels and stormed into his room, taking the drunken man by surprise. "Oi, what're you doing?"

Effie flung his closet doors open and searched through his clothes with careful yet quick fingers. "Since you so conveniently missed this conference, I can't afford for you to miss seeing the press tonight. They'll be outside Katniss and Peeta's house in fifteen minutes. You're to be showered and changed in ten".

Shock froze his features. The last thing he wanted to do was attend another interview. Since the Victor Tour he just wanted to drink and sleep, but knew he had some responsibility to the kids. So repressing a sigh he ambled over to his room with wobbly steps. He tripped. The bottle of wine slipped from his fingers. Glass shattered across the floor as he came tumbling down face first onto the carpet, glass cutting into his chest.

Haymitch groaned in pain as he pushed himself up with his palms, examining the damage. Glass had cut through his shirt and into his skin, with jagged shards buried a little too deep for his liking into his chest.

Effie twirled around to the sudden noise, a surprised gasp escaping her pouted lips. Hurrying forwards she went to help Haymitch up, her eyes softening at the sight. In that moment her anger seemed to disappear as she helped him onto the bed, muttering about his drunkenness and foolishness under her breath. She flung him onto the bed and briefly examined him with her eyes, a small frown furrowing her face.

"Wait there," she instructed and quickly left the room.

_Not like I have anywhere else to go,_ Haymitch thought, her ridiculous words never surprising him.

Effie returned shortly with a first aid kit. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened the kit, inspecting the utensils inside. She took out antibacterial cloths, a bottle of Neosporin and tweezers. Holding the utensils with one hand she crawled onto the bed, reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

"What're you doing?" Haymitch protested, swatting her fingers away.

Effie repressed an eye roll. "You're cuts need to be tended to otherwise they'll get infected."

Haymitch swatted her fingers away again, his mind frantically searching for a reason to get out of this uncomfortable situation. "Yes, but shouldn't you find a nurse instead?"

Effie huffed. "Honestly Haymitch it's not hard, I know what I'm doing-", she stopped, trying to get him to stop squirming. "Just…sit…still".

Effie quickly straddled his hips, locking his waist between her thighs. Ignoring Haymitch's protests she dropped her materials to the side and unbuttoned his shirt. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the sight. It wasn't just the bits of glass and cuts in his skin that caught her attention, but the various scars that seemed to cascade down his chest, faint, vicious scars that hadn't quite faded away.

"The Games," Haymitch muttered, noticing her drawn attention. "Knife fight with Two. Fortunately the guy wasn't too bright".

Effie bit her lip and nodded, pushing her gaze away from them. She reached for tweezers and took a deep breath, pulling the first piece of glass out. A groan stirred from Haymitch's body in response, but he lay still, letting her work. Effie cast him a sympathetic look, regretting her previous outburst at him. Reaching for the cloth she wiped the blood away and applied the cream on, glad that the cuts didn't need stitches. She could do the basics, but Haymitch was right. If they were any deeper she would've had to call for a nurse.

Effie repeated this process as she treated all of his wounds. Yet throughout this process her thoughts couldn't help but stray to what she had previously seen. Those dreadful scars. Throughout her time with Haymitch she had only ever seen him as a mentor, a mentor training his tributes to survive, a drunken idiot and at rare times, a friend. But she had never thought of him as a former tribute, just like Katniss and Peeta. The very thought of the pain he had gone through in the Games to have obtained those scars crushed her heart. The sudden feelings took her by surprise.

Effie shook her head slightly, breaking out of her thoughts. She wiped away the previous cut she had tended to and noticed his scars again, curving around the cut. Her eyes strayed off to the scars, her breath catching in her throat once more. Her fingers soon followed, tracing a path down his marks. Her eyes flickered down his sculpted torso to the golden hair that dusted his chest.

"Effie?"

Haymitch raised his eyebrows questioningly, watching the escort meet his eyes. He couldn't help but smile, amused at the small blush that rose in her cheeks. He watched her shake her head before getting back to work.

He couldn't deny it. This whole process was painful, and not just because of the cuts…throughout the process Haymitch tried to ignore the feeling of her center pressed against his, her thighs locked against his or her cool fingers that ran down his chest. He tried to ignore her rich perfume that enveloped his senses, rose water with a twist of peach. He tried to ignore the way the softest of her touch would send a small shiver down his spine. Somehow this woman was driving him crazy. Had it really been that long since he had been with someone?

Yes he had always found the woman attractive, (among other traits; irritating, overly bubbly, stubborn, loud, bossy, hot-tempered…) but Haymitch had never desired her. Yet this evening it seemed that his body was telling him something else.

"Haymitch".

She met his eyes, sympathy passing her features. "I'm afraid this particular shard will be…quite painful, and I couldn't find any painkillers," Effie paused, meeting his darkened eyes. "If you wish, I can call a nurse to come and treat this one. She may have anesthetic for you".

But Haymitch just shook his head, sending her a small smile. "Don't bother the nurse; you're doing a fine job sweetheart".

Effie returned the smile. She looked back down at the last shard of glass, the feelings returning back to her. The truth was that she didn't want to see Haymitch in any more pain. There had to be something she could do to numb the pain…something…_anything…_An idea slowly came to her. It was ludicrous, absolutely ridiculous, but she was certain that it would work. Yes, she'd regret it later. But it would work and that's all that mattered.

Taking a deep breath Effie reached for the tweezers and, resting her hands on the mattress to support her weight, she slowly lowered herself down to his level.

Haymitch's eyes widened in shock and awe. Every thought in his mind was urging him to leave, but he lay still, as if paralyzed. She was close now, so close that he could feel the galloping of her heart against his, feel her breath brush against his jaw and count every scale of glitter on her eyelashes….Slowly, achingly slow her lips enclosed around his.

He watched her eyes flutter shut as his soon did the same, his lips moving with hers. He drank in her taste, strawberries with a twist of spice, probably from the champagne she no doubt shared at one Capitol party or another. Something stirred within him – desire, maybe – that seemed to crave for her kisses. He soon found himself deepening the kiss, his lips growing more demanding with each breath they took.

Quickly Effie gripped the tweezers and pulled the last glass out with one swift motion. Haymitch yelped into her lips, their lips breaking apart. Effie cast him a worried glance as she reached for the cloth to wipe the blood away, before applying the soothing cream on.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she finished rubbing the cream in. "I was hoping to distract you from the pain".

Haymitch nodded, averting his gaze from hers. He tried to hide the blush rising towards his cheeks. He had returned the kiss. Yet strangely enough, he didn't regret it one bit because god, could she kiss.

He looked up to see Effie picking out a crisp, white shirt and black pants. "It doesn't look like you have much time for a shower, they should be here now," she said, gesturing for him to dress with a tilt of her head.

Haymitch slipped from the bed and slid his shirt off. Effie modestly turned around and busied herself with straightening up the ornaments on his shelf as he changed, muttering about the health risks he'll have with all this dust. She turned around once he was dressed, her lips gracing into a small smile.

"There, now that's better".

Haymitch ignored her usual condescending tone.

Effie's features creased into a small frown when she glanced at his crooked, crinkled tie. Approaching him she unlaced the material and redid his tie, running her hand down the red material once she was satisfied.

"Perfect," she said softly, her hands lingering on his chest.

Her eyes flickered up to his. They both felt it. Desire, burning thick in the air like a toxic inferno and flickering within them like fire. Hunger to feel what they had felt not long ago; to take what they wanted so desperately.

"We-we're so very late," she muttered.

Haymitch ignored her comment, reaching for her hand that rested on his chest. He slid her knuckles down his jaw, brushing his lips against the smooth skin there and down towards her fingertips.

Effie's eyes fluttered under his touch, struggling to maintain composure. "Haymitch," she breathed, her heart skipping another precious beat. "We have to go".

Haymitch released her hand, meeting her arctic blue depths with his eyes, shadowed with desire. "I'm sure they can wait a few more minutes".

Taking a step forward he closed the space between them. Haymitch captured her lips in a passionate kiss that took her breath away.

All thoughts of etiquettes and her image diminished when he kissed her, her lips immediately responding. Her fingers crept up his shirt and skimmed over the curve of his neck, entangling her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. She wanted to scream at him, but more than anything she wanted to scream at herself for giving in so easily. Yet his kisses seemed to light a flame that burst within her, lighting her on fire, burning for his touch. So she deepened the kiss, her teeth rolling daringly over his lower lip, her lips hungering for more.

Haymitch responded with a small growl, his tongue swiping along her lower lip and slipping inside. It intertwined with hers, twisting together like twisting vines, like lovers in a burning passion; they danced together. He felt her moan into his mouth, causing a small smirk to twitch at the corner of his lips.

Resting her hands on her waist Haymitch drove them both to the end of the room, slamming her into the open doorway so a picture frame on the wall nearby fell. She gasped into his mouth, anger flashing in her eyes as she glanced at the broken picture.

"Haymitch! You can't just-"

He pressed his lips against hers, silencing her with a kiss. "You…talk…too…much," he muttered between heated kisses.

Effie swallowed her sudden anger and nibbled hard into his lips instead, receiving another growl. Her fingers slid down his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt, running down his torso. She enjoyed the way his muscles contracted underneath her hands.

Haymitch sucked her swollen lips once more before they left, trailing down to her jaw. His lips peppered a trail of kisses down her neck, stirring a small moan from her throat. He felt the woman tilt her head back, giving him more access to her neck. His lips were everywhere. On her pulse, her collarbone, the sensitive hallow in her throat…kissing, biting and sucking her skin. His hands soon wandered down, fingers caressing the side of her face, hands palming her breasts, sculpting her voluptuous curves.

Effie moaned deeper into his mouth. Clutching onto the front of his shirt she pulled him in closer, pressing his body against hers and melting into his embrace. She soon felt his fingers creep daringly up her legs, pushing her pencil skirt up her legs, his fingers tracing a path up her thighs and to the growing pool between her legs. Effie wrapped her leg around his waist in response as she felt his hips pushing up against hers, her body aching for his touch.

"HAYMITCH, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE SOON-"

A horrified gasp rang throughout the room just as the couple sprang apart. Katniss stood in the hallway, her jaw dropped, petrified. It didn't take her long to realise what had happened. From Haymitch's unbuttoned shirt and lipstick stained skin, and Effie's lopsided wig and various bites and bruises amongst her neck Katniss knew the couple wouldn't be able to feign innocence. Guilty, horrified eyes stared back at her. Katniss took a step back, lowering her eyes. A deep blush tainted her frozen cheeks.

"Uh, Haymitch, I just came to say that Peeta and I did the interview already without you. But I'll leave you two alone…"

The couple was sure that in all their time having known Katniss and having watched her in the Games, they have never seen the girl run faster.

Effie took a steadying breath. She fixed up her lopsided wig and straightened down her skirt, before whirling around to Haymitch. She pounced on him like a rising storm.

"Is it too much for you to act civil for once?" A slap shot out to his face and Haymitch quickly shielded himself from her attacking hands. "Do you even know what the word etiquette means?"

"Hey, hey! If I recall sweetheart, you weren't complaining yourself".

But Effie ignored his comment. Somehow '_but you started it_' didn't seem like the best reply. The realisation that there would be consequences for their actions was slowly dawning on her. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth, horrified with herself. "Katniss saw us, what if she tells Peeta? Who else will know? What will they say? I can only begin to imagine the tabloids-"

Haymitch repressed a small chuckle at her frantic state. Honestly, he couldn't care less what the kids thought. Knowing Katniss she would want to put the memory in the back of her mind and never speak of it again, let alone tell anyone else. Yes, she would probably tell Peeta, but it would end there. He sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled out a bottle of whisky from underneath, taking a swig of the burning liquid.

"Take a seat and loosen your corset, Trinks," he said, receiving a burning glare. "Look, I missed the press but you heard Katniss, the two did fine without me," he paused, a suggestive glint returning to his eyes.

He sauntered over to Effie who stood firmly with her arms crossed, her eyes still glaring at him furiously, as if their entire discovery was his fault. "The way I see it is that Katniss and Peeta are gone, no one else knows where we are so," he continued slowly, snaking his arms around her waist. "We have some time up our sleeves".

"Oh no we don't," she smacked his hands away, pursing her lips together. "_You_ need to go apologise to Katniss and Peeta for missing _two_ of their interviews and I need to organise tomorrow evening's show with Caesar".

Effie strolled over to her handbag and reached for her phone, immediately dialing some numbers. She headed for the door before she stopped. It was as if something inside of her was urging her to turn around, to stay. Perhaps the aching desire between her legs wasn't letting her give up. She turned around.

"Haymitch," she called, a small smile tracing her lips. "I am free tonight …if you wish to come by".

She left her suggestion hanging in the air, leaving the room to make a call. Haymitch watched her leave, a small smile playing on his lips. He took another swing of whisky before he followed her out of the room to find the 'Star-Crossed" Lovers. After all, Effie looked serious when she had asked him to speak to them but more importantly, he didn't want to piss her off before he saw her again tonight.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! I was going to leave it as a one shot, but depending on the number of reviews i may just write a sequel ;) Also i was gonna boost this up to m, but i felt that Effie, the prim and proper capital escort may have hesitated about giving in so easily, especially to the idea of being taken on the doorway. Anyway, please leave a review! Reviews are love 3 _


	2. A Little Taste

_Hey guys! So i had some inspiration and changed it from a one shot, deciding to write this sequel. And just had to bump it up to M haha I think i will leave it here, i really should. But i did get an idea...Anyway please excuse any grammatical errors, i looked over it a few times but i do suck at finding my own errors sometimes. As always, please review! They mean the world to me, and make all this effort worth it :) Seriously though, i struggle so much at writing this stuff so feedback would be appreciated! _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games Series. all credits go to the amazing Suzanne Collins. 

**A Little Taste **

* * *

Haymitch hesitated, his fingers wrapped around the brass doorknob. _What was he doing here? _Standing before Effie Trinket's room at nine o'clock at night, almost drunk and ready to…ready to what exactly? Sleep with her? Well he certainly didn't come to exchange polite conversation.

Haymitch swallowed, the memories of that evening's affair drifting back to him. Sex with Effie Trinket. Yes. That's exactly what he wanted. He took a swig of whisky from his silver flask, before pocketing the bottle back in his pocket. If he wasn't so drunk he was sure that he would reconsider his decision. Hell, if he wasn't so drunk that evening he was pretty sure he wouldn't have kissed the woman in the first place. After all, his actions with her tonight would surely bring consequences in the morning. And if he stepped into that room Haymitch knew he would regret it. But with his mind clouded with the effects of alcohol, Haymitch pushed his thoughts aside and twisted the doorknob. He entered her room.

Haymitch's eyes scanned the room; from the fluffy, white rug to the mahogany dressers against the sky blue wallpaper, and from the cream coloured curtains that draped over the arched windows to the puce coloured bed with ivory duvets, the room seemed to scream Effie Trinket. Tidy, organised and pretty. Indeed, he had seen many houses during his stay at the Capital, (unfortunately for him, Haymitch was needed in the Capital for important business since Panem's rebellion), but Effie's room stood out from the others. It seemed to have character, a certain something that only she could add.

Haymitch heard the distant sound of gushing water and Effie's faint Capital accent, humming a soft tune. Haymitch turned to leave and wait until she had finished showering when a glimmer of silver caught his eye. He spun around to see a framed picture that sat on a dresser in her walk in closet. Haymitch approached the closet, curiosity drawing him to the picture. The photo took him by surprise. It was a picture of Effie, Katniss, Haymitch and Peter, captured a few months after the Rebellion. Painted on the edge of the silver frame in glittering letters read the word T.E.A.M, each letter written directly under each of them. _Trinket…Everdeen…Abernathy…Mellark…_the words ran through his mind and Haymitch couldn't help but chuckle.

The squelch of a tap being turned off and the gurgling sound of the water rushing down the drain caught his attention. She had finished. Haymitch's head snapped up, just in time to see Effie opening her ensuite door. Haymitch's eyes darted quickly to the door, knowing that he'd never make it out in time. He couldn't imagine the shrilling lecture his poor ears would endure when she caught him in his closet without her permission. _"Honestly Haymitch! It's rude to walk into someone's room without knocking! Have you no manners?"_

Effie stepped into her room. Wrapped in a thin, fluffy towel she held the material close to her body, dripping water onto the carpet. She held the towel close to her body with one hand and a clipboard with the other, her eyes running down the notes and her lips muttering frantically.

Thinking fast Haymitch stepped back into the closet and quickly shut the double doors, making sure that he didn't close them all the way so that they clicked, knowing that the slightest noise could alert Effie to his presence. This left a rather large gap for Haymitch to see out of, just invisible to Effie, who was still immersed in her clipboard.

His heart thudded. The realisation of his predicament struck him like a crashing wave. He was stuck in this closet. Unless of course, he stepped out and admitted that he had entered her room without her consent, and Haymitch would rather drink stale alcohol than endure one of her lectures. He decided to wait it out and pray that she didn't have a reason to open her closet, after all her nightgown was hanging on her bathroom door. If he remembered her during their various journeys on the train, she usually left for the kitchen around this time for her nightly cup of tea. He could only hope that she would do the same tonight, giving him a chance to slip out quietly.

But she didn't leave. Instead Effie sat on the edge of her bed, a small frown furrowing her features as she ran through her schedule. He watched her closely, heart racing and nails painfully digging into his palms at the fear of being caught.

He watched Effie let out a frustrated sigh before placing the clipboard to the side, giving up on whatever tasks she was trying to do.

Haymitch's heart skipped a beat. Hopefully that meant that she would be leaving soon. Instead Effie stood up and unwrapped the towel that held her hair up, shaking her curls out. Haymitch's eyes widened at the sight. Her hair was stunning. Thick and pale blonde like her wig, it tumbled down in soft waves around her frame, resting just above her shoulders. Although her hair didn't poof out in short curls like her usual wigs, it still held the same volume and glossiness, free and wild without its usual constraints.

Haymitch watched as she casually ran her fingers through her hair, untangling her curls. She stood up and made her way to her vanity beside her wardrobe. As she did so her fingers went to the knot in her towel, slowly loosening it. Haymitch's breath caught in his throat as she dropped the towel, letting it fall into a pool behind her. His breath caught in his throat.

Lust clouded eyes trailed down her slender neckline and towards her creamy, full breasts, watching them rise and fall with her soft breathing. He watched the droplets of water drip down her naked skin, causing a sensation to burn in the pit of his stomach. Haymitch mentally kicked himself, every fiber in his body screaming for him to shut his eyes. For god's sake this was Effie Trinket. _Effie Trinket. Infuriating, bossy Effie Trinket. _Yet his eyes had a mind of their own. They continued their journey down her curvaceous curves, her slender waist, her long legs…he felt his stomach twist with lust at the sight, desire growing within him. His eyes drank in every inch of her naked skin, briefly wondering what they would feel like beneath his lips…

Effie briefly disappeared from his view as she retrieved her hairbrush, much to his dissatisfaction. Her ivory skin flickered past him as she returned back to her bed, sitting on the edge of it. She had successfully brushed her knots out so her hair shimmered down.

He had to stop looking now. Haymitch took a steady breath to calm down his galloping heart. He would take a step back and slowly turn away…he would stay at the back of her closet until she had left…and he would forget about this night and erase the image of a naked, dripping wet Effie Trinket…Haymitch took a step back and…his breath stopped short.

Her eyes flickered down, darkened with a familiar look of lust that shadowed his own. He watched her fingers trail down her neck and ghost over her soft, creamy skin. His throat dried as her hands skimmed over her breasts, fingers enveloping each tender curve. Her eyes fluttered shut, head falling back as a small moan parted her round lips.

Haymitch's knees shook and he quickly held the metal rack to keep himself steady, his knuckles turning white at the tight grip. _She wasn't…she couldn't be…and he was standing there…watching her…_

With one hand still on her breast the other one skimmed down her sides and over her abdomen, eager fingers slowly making its way to the heated desire between her legs. Haymitch wasn't sure it was his ears deceiving him, but he swore he heard his name slip from those cherry lips.

Haymitch's grip tightened around the rack, his heart skipping another precious beat. The reality that he wouldn't be looking away anytime soon dawned on him, and he could only hope that she wouldn't discover him. Suddenly his fingers slipped from the metal bar and he fell. The triangular metal of the lined up coat hangers caught his falling hand, his weight bringing down the crowd of coat hangers and dresses. Haymitch fell forward and onto the closet doors, bursting them open.

Effie let out a horrified gasp as Haymitch came tumbling out. She sprung up from the bed as if she had been electrocuted. Hurrying forward she reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself, a blush rising towards her pale cheeks.

"Haymitch!" she shrieked, folding her arms tightly around her towel. "W-what're are you…how _dare_ you enter this room without my…how long have you been-been-!" Effie stuttered, struggling to utter a coherent sentence.

Haymitch had already stood up and was leaning casually against the wardrobe, smirking at her flustered state. "How long have I been in there?" he finished her sentence with an arched eyebrow. "Long enough to see the…little show you put on for me. I have to say sweetheart, I'm rather disappointed to see it end so soon".

Effie's eyes murdered his, her face flushing furiously. "I-I…how _dare_ you Haymitch Abernathy! I didn't know that you were…and of course if I had-" She stopped, straightening herself up to her full height. "Haymitch, what are you doing here?"

Haymitch sauntered over, a malicious glint in his eye. "Well after your invitation this evening, I was hoping to continue what we started," his voice dropped an octave, his gentle breath wrapping around her ear. "And by what I saw tonight, it looks like you do too".

Effie shivered at his words, hating the effect he had on you. "If you think," she began, trying to maintain composure. "That we are going to be continuing _anything _after you invaded my room and privacy and completely-"

His lips wrapped around her ear, silencing the last of her words. Haymitch teasingly nibbled the shell of her ear before he placed a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips. Kissing his way down her jaw he let his tongue flicker across her skin, amused at the Former Escort's sudden change of emotion. Effie's eyes fluttered shut, swallowing back a small moan.

His lips peppered a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone. A moan stirred in her throat at his ministrations. She wanted so badly to leave, to give herself the satisfaction of seeing him left unsatisfied, but yet again her body betrayed her, submitting to the wave of desire consuming her. Instead she tilted her had back, encouraging him to continue. But Haymitch's lips had long left her neck. Positioning himself behind her he pushed her hair to the side, pressing his lips onto the back of her neck. Effie shivered as his hands went to her shoulders, sculpting its way down her sides. She tried to hide the waves of pleasure that licked her spine at the smallest of his touches. _His feathery kisses…calloused hands on her waist…the brush of his stubble against her skin…his body pressed up behind her…_Her mind was spinning at the crazy sensations surging through her body. _God she wanted him. _Effie soon found her fingers fumbling with the knot in her towel, desperately wanting to rid the barrier between them.

"So eager," Haymitch murmured into her ear.

He reached for her hands, spinning her around to face him. Haymitch captured her lips in a long awaited kiss, snaking his arms around her waist. Effie immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, the towel riding up her hips. Haymitch groaned into her mouth when his eyes flickered down, her legs, thighs and all exposed for him to see. His teeth rolled over her lower lip and she groaned into his mouth. She could already feel his arousal rubbing against her through his material; feel his hunger to have what he had tasted earlier. The same familiar, aching hunger she had felt all night.

With quick steps he had her on the mahogany dresser in her wardrobe, their lips breaking apart for air. A small frown itched into her features.

"Haymitch, you realise that I have a perfectly suitable bed-"

Haymitch silenced her lips with a biting kiss. "God Trinket, do you ever know when to shut up," he murmured in her sweet lips, his hands gliding down her sides.

Effie pouted her swollen lips. "Well this is mahogany and if it gets damaged-"

Haymitch cut her off with another kiss. All thoughts of protesting evaporated when his tongue slipped inside, intertwining with hers in a passionate dance.

"I was hoping," Haymitch whispered when he broke the kiss, lowering himself down before her. "To find out just how much you care about your mahogany furniture".

His hands went to her legs, gentle fingers caressing her soft, smooth skin. Sliding his fingers further up her thighs he pushed the towel up around her waist. His dark gaze locked onto her crystal, blue eyes, which radiated with surprise. Yet once her eyes met his smirk a small groan escaped her lips, the realisation dawning on her.

Haymitch placed a tender kiss to her thigh, kissing his way up her smooth skin. Every so often his tongue would flicker across her skin, smirking at the soft mewls that would follow. His eyes stole a glance towards hers, satisfied when he saw her eyes fluttering shut and her fingers slowly twisting themselves through his hair. He placed another chaste kissed to her inner thigh, her legs immediately parting for him, encouraging him. His fingers soon followed towards her lace material, already feeling the arousal through the damp material. Slipping her underwear off he placed another kiss further up her inner thigh, kissing, sucking and nibbling his way towards her intimacy. A wicked glint returned to his eye as he placed a chaste kiss to the centre of her burning flesh.

Effie tilted her head back, biting back an erotic moan. She gripped the edge of the dresser, unaware that her manicured nails were digging into her precious, mahogany wood, leaving vicious marks behind. A strangled moan escaped her lips as she arched her back towards his invasion.

The sensations were overwhelming. Lust twisted in her stomach and burst a flame within her, sending her body on fire. She felt completely and utterly powerless against his merciless mouth, his tongue soon leaving her withering underneath him. Her breaths soon increased into breathless moans, each one carrying his name. Just when she was so very close and that his tongue would take her over the edge he pulled out.

"And I see that I was correct," his eyes flickered down to the marks down her desk, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Effie followed his gaze, a horrified gasp escaping her lips at the damage. "Haymitch Abernathy!" she hissed, her eyes flashing angrily. "That is mahogany-"

His lips cut her off in a rough kiss. Effie bit down onto his lips, angrily dragging his lower lip between her teeth. She enjoyed the growl that stirred from his throat, still furious at the damage she had inflicted on her dresser. Effie snaked his arms around his neck, pulling him closer towards her. Haymitch's hands glided down her back and sculpted over the curve of her hips. Effie quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

She found herself falling onto the mattress, Haymitch's body soon falling on top of her. Effie left his lips to move back towards the bed, smirking when she heard him groan at the loss of contact. Finally she untied the towel and tossed the material across the room. Falling back onto the mountain of pillows she leisurely ran her fingers enticingly through her wayward curls, her legs parting teasingly for him. Effie's lustrous eyes locked onto his. Flickering flames danced in his dark, intense eyes, the fire stirring something deep within her. She felt the familiar ache grow between her legs when those eyes ran down her body, a wanting to have just one more taste of what his lips had been promising her all night.

Haymitch crawled on top of her, hovering just above her. His eyes locked onto hers once more, his breath catching in his throat.

Effie bit her lip; worry immediately passing her features. "Is something wrong?"

Haymitch shook his head, unable to collect his thoughts together. His fingers reached for her cheek, running down her soft skin. It was the first time he had seen Effie Trinket without makeup: and she was stunning.

"Nothing," he muttered with a gruff shake of his head, withdrawing his hand. "You're just…you look nice".

Effie's lips softened into a small smile, his words truly taking her by surprise. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Her fingers raced towards his chest, fumbling with the buttons and tearing his shirt off. Effie's eyes darkened with lust, desire pooling between her legs. Her fingers roamed down his chest, already feeling his arousal grow harder against her stomach. Her fingers stopped when they reached his trousers and slipped inside. Slowly she leisurely stroked him, eliciting a groan from his lips. A malicious glint touched her eye, amused at how quickly his smirk could falter under her touch.

Effie squeaked when Haymitch pinned her arms above her head, wiping the smirk off her face. He pressed a kiss to the pulse of her neck, gently sucking her tender skin. His lips peppered a trail of kisses down her neck and between the cleft of her breasts, feeling her body shiver in response. His lips ghosted down her abdomen and across her breasts, his tongue tracing over each tender curve.

"Haymitch," his name escaped the blonde's lips in a strangled moan, her back arching deeper into his delicious mouth. Effie struggled pointlessly to free her arms, wanting more than anything to kiss that smirk away.

Wrapping her legs tightly around his hips she pushed all her weight onto him, rolling him onto his back. Shock froze the former Mentor's features. Effie grinned, happy at her triumphant maneuver.

Straddling his hips she slowly rocked her hips against his, feeling him harden against her. Effie dipped his head down, dropping a teasing kiss along the corner of his lips.

"So eager," she whispered against his ear, mocking his previous words.

Haymitch seized her lips in a rough kiss, biting onto her bruised lips. "God Effie if you don't get me out of these damn pants right now…"

Effie smirked wickedly, her fingers already loosening his belt. His clothing was soon tossed aside. Slowly she lowered herself down, sinking into him. A long awaiting groan escaped the couple's lips as she slowly moved against him. She could already his body react against hers, his thrusts quickening, trying to find a pace that matched hers. His hands glided down her back and towards her hips, her name parting his lips. Effie's hands quickly went to his, dragging it from her hips and to her sides, lacing her fingers through his. Arching her back to meet his thrusts she sensually rode him, his name spilling from her lips in a breathless cry. She could already feel her walls tightening around him with each of his thrusts, the couple so very close to the edge…

Effie tilted her head back as she felt his warm essence fill her, crying out his name once more. She rolled off of him and onto the mattress, steadying her pounding heart.

"Well…that was certainly…incredible" the last words slipped from her lips, taking her by surprise.

She turned to her side, watching Haymitch from her still passionate eyes. He was staring at her, a certain ferocity lighting his eyes like a crackling storm.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm afraid you haven't seen the half of it yet," he said with a smirk, reaching for her and rolling her under him in one swift motion.

* * *

_I'm still not sure about the ending. I really struggled with trying to find a way to end this, and wrote down a few versions. In the end i stuck with this one, though i'm still not entirely happy with it. I dunno. Tell me what you think! And thanks for reading. As always, reviews are love. _

_Lydia :) _


End file.
